Times Chance 2: Future Crisis
by Zaara the black
Summary: The year is 2024 and the Future has been thrown into chaos By the Overlord their Ruthless rule of the entire planet. With little hope left for the world the key to peace may lay in the past. Squeal to Times Change.


Times Change 2: Future Crisis

Rating: M

Pairing: Danny X Ember, OMC/ OFC, OFC/ OMC.

Summary: The year is 2024 and the Future has been thrown into chaos By the Overlord their Ruthless rule of the entire planet. With little hope left for the world the key to peace may lay in the past.

Chapter 0:

Zaara:I wonder how people will take this

Ember: Ah my children

Killjoy: Things have changed

Sam: I wonder what my god kids are colding

We do not own Danny Phantom in any way shape or form. The OC's are all ours though.

00000000000000000000

(Streets of Amity park-2024)

The dark sky that cast a shadow over the barren world day in and day out was the only thing people knew about the world. People trudged forward in their misery and dispear as their metal and ghostly guards floated above them. Pictures lined the walls of many people who had bounties on their heads. This didn't really matter to the two people walking into an ally.

The first was a young man of 17 or 18, standing at 5'10," long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a dark green shirt, and blue jeans. The girl next to him looked to be about 21 or 22, stood at about 5'2", long black hair with white highlights, wearing a cat suit that was unzipped and showed her rather sizable bust off to men who passed by and thigh high boots.

"Do you really have to wear that crap Diva. It pisses me off to see you walk around like that," said the Boy.

The girl snorted. "I don't care DJ it's just clothes," said the young woman.

"it makes you look like a...," started the young man.

The girl roundedon him. "A what? A whore? A slut? A skank? An easy lay? Well? Because if it's about the time I slept with that Made Man it was for the information!" started the girl.

DJ glared at the girl in rage. "I'm sure dad would love to know that you used your body for something so god damn useless!" said DJ only to be slapped.

The girl glared at him. "Don't ever bring up daddy like that again! You think i'm pround of the fact I let that man take my virginity!? It was needed for the info we ndded so fucking bad," started Diva.

DJ looked down. "My bad sis," said Dj.

Diva signed in annoyance. "Lets just go inside," said Diva.

The two walked into what could only be a retro RAVE. Parties like this were outlawed, but no one not even the Big Boss herself gave two damns if they went on unless they became a threat to her rule. Currently a Strobe light in the very center were the tower was was jamming hard as people danced harder. In several corners of the room people could be seen having sex or doing a new drug called Echo. It had flooded the underworld markets soon after SHE took over the world. It effected Ghosts and Humans the same. No one was immune to it's effect.

DJ and Diva made their way to the back of the club where a Muscular man was waiting. He stood taller then DJ at 6'3, dark brown skin, bald fade, a long bread with no mustache, wearing a black tank top, a white hoodie, and blue jean pants with a combat harness around his legs and thighs. In a holster on his thigh was a Ecto-gun an illegal weapon due to the new laws of the world.

The man held up his hand showing a tat on it. In the enter of his right palm was a DP. Diva and Dj both held up the same palm showing their own mark, but instead of a separate DP theirs was combined in a odd way.

"She's waiting inside," said the man.

"Defenses?" asked Diva.

"We have several perimeter alarms as well as people hidden. Anything short of a Company will fall before they even breach the outside defenses," said the Man.

They nodded before walking into a room that had several people in it. They all wore varying degrees of black and Red. They were the few people left in the world who fought the overlord and her army with everything they had. Guns weapons, bots, armored vehicles. It wasn't enough. The woman who stood at the head of the table was the Mastermind of the Revolution. She looked to be in her early 30's with the body of a woman in her early 20's standing at maybe 5' tall, long black hair with mixes of white in it, her right eye was ice blue and her left eye was neon green. She wore a white tank top, a long sleeve coat that went to the floor, high heel boots, tight white pants, and on her side was an ecto-pistol.

"What kept you two so long?" asked the woman.

"Sorry ma'am. We had to double back. We thought we were being followed," said Diva.

"I see. Well we can begin this meeting now," said the woman as the people stood back. The lights in the room dimmed. A amap appeared that showed the people of the room an old castle.

"We've got intail from our spy that The overlord is going to be hosting a party to find the perfect suitor to help sire an heir to the throne. This may be the best time to strike a blow to her empire. Maybe even kill her. She's holding it on the one day of the year were she will be at her weakest.

Diva snorted. "That's not going to be to hard to get in. And Even if she is weakened she is still the strongest person alive. Already half the nobles are..." before she could finish an alarm went off.

The elder woman drew her pistol. "Report," she said into her ear piece.

"Zone two sounded the alarm... Oh god. IT'S HER!" yelled the person before he went silent.

Everyone in the room knew what he meant and it didn't bode well for them. If any of them were captured a fat wrose then Death awaited them at her hands.

"SCATTER!" yelled the older woman as she walked to the front door.

"What the hell are you doing Danielle?" asked Diva.

"What I should have done when I watched you brats as kids ," said the woman as her left hand lit up before she blasted the door. "And spanked you all," said Danielle.

Standing on the other side of the door was a young woman about 25. She stood taller then the other two females who stood before her at an impressive 5'9" with a body that just screamed sex appeal with a coke bottle shape and large breasts. Long blue hair pulled into a single ponytail near the base of her skull and fanned out almost like a cape that went to her knees and white bangs over her eyes, Ice blue eyes that held wickedness in them, wearing a dark blue one piece suit that had no sleeves or legs with a deep V-cup that went to her stomach, a gold belt that was slanted off her hips, a silver necklace with a DE pendent on it, thigh high black boots with 2 inch heels, and the last thing about her was the bone white guitar that she was sitting cross legged on.

"Hello Aunty, my lovely little Brother Daniel Jr, and my beloved little sister Diva," said the young woman with a kind smile. ""It's been what... 5 years since our last meeting?" said the woman as she hoped off the guitar and slowly fell to the grund.

Diva's eyes started glowing. "When you took father from this world because..." Diva never got to finish as she was blasted into the wall by a glowing red ghost ray. The young woman had lost the playfulness in her eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way Divana Fenton! The only reason I killed Daddy was because of you! He couldn't see what I could!" yelled the woman as she stepped off the guitar. With each step she took the ground seemed to explode in her wake. "That he should have been ruling this world we me as his sole heir and Lover!

"DJ, Diva go! I can hold her off for a time, but you have to go!" yelled Danielle.

"Go where? She rules the fucking world!" yelled DJ getting into a stance to fight his older sister.

"The Key is in the hands of the one who exists outside of the temporal order! He must be destroyed" yelled Danielle before flying at the young woman and shooting at her.

The ghost rays bounced off a shield as Danielle was on her She was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground. The young woman started to choke her slowly. Before she could go any further a hammer hit her, knocking her into the wall. Danielle coughed as she quickly jumped to her feet.

"That's Enough Rei! We are family!" yelled DJ.

"Rei... The last person I allowed to call me that is dead... It's Overlord to you Dipstick!" yelled Re... Overlord before she attacked her brother with a powerful kick.

DJ went flying landing a few feet from her. Overlord looked at her sister before her sister charged at her. Overlord aimed at her with a powerful blast, diva run onto the wall before vanishing and then reappearing with a knife in front of the overlord. Overlord grabbed the knife hand and broke it in two, Diva screamed in pain, before getting thrown into DJ.

"I haven't forgotten about that little sneak trick of yours sister dear. In fact if I remember right Dj is quite good at fire and Ice attacks," said Overlord

DJ's arms flared up as red fire came to life. "If you remember that DEAR sister, then BURN!" yelled Dj throwing his arms forward.

The fire hit overlord, but she just looked at him as if he was an insect beneath her. "Remember little Brother I'm fire proof!" said Diva as she was about to attack only to be grabbed from behind by Danielle.

"GO NOW!" yelled Danielle.

Both of the younger people did as told. Lifting into the air they flow off, leaving their dear friend and aunt to their sister

Overlord looked at Danielle. "You know your going to die right?" asked Overlord.

Danielle smiled as she started to glow blue. "My chose... not yours kid!"

(Outside several hundred feet away)

Dj and Diva ran down the street, before a loud explosion occurred. Diva and DJ knew what had happened, but neither wanted to comment on it. They knew what they had to do to stop their sister.

They had to destroy Dan Phantom before he could posses their sister or Kill their sister before she became a threat to the world.

00000000000000000000

Ember: (shakes head)... I... Danny what do you think?

Danny: (with tears) My children fighting each other... WHY!

Zaara: No choice... I'm sorry.

Killjoy: See you next time everyone


End file.
